


First kiss

by Iresposts



Series: Lacunas [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Deran and Adrian's first kiss.





	First kiss

Deran flicked a glance at Adrian, who looked carefree as usual. Meanwhile Deran was righteously pissed off. Smurf had called wanting something, so Pope had just dumped them on the side of the PCH to walk back home by themselves. At least he hadn’t tossed the boards out after them.

So, they were walking. At least this bit of the road had a shoulder and the view of the water was nice, even if it was cold and windy. But fuck knew how long it would take them to get back to Oceanside. Adrian didn’t seem bothered by it. Deran, if he was being totally honest, didn’t mind thatmuch either, it just meant more time with Adrian. Even though it made the swirly feeling in his chest worse.

Adrian had won today. He’d blown everyone else out of the water and had got near perfect scores. It had made Deran so proud to be friends with him. He’d poked Pope in the ribs to share his happiness, but Pope had just looked constipated, which was also sort of his thinking face. Deran had had a moment of worry.  _Could people tell? Was the swirl obvious?_  Ugh. He’d just die. He didn’t know what it was about Adrian that made him feel so shaky. None of his other friends did. Guys or gals.

Maybe because Adrian was so good on the water. Deran found athletes cool, just their bodies doing something really amazing. Like they’d worked so hard for it and it showed. Adrian’s body was like that. Deran tried not to look, but he’d catch a glimpse and it would just like smack him in the face to see it. He loved Adrian’s broad chest and the arms that were on the way to muscled. He also loved other much weirder things about Adrian’s body, like his cute toes, or when he was really upset or angry or happy his eyes would be a super intense dark blue. How extra nasal his voice sounded if he had water in his ears. He remembered once Adrian had bent down to undo his strap and this long stream of water had come out of his nose, and both of them had collapsed with laughter. He loved that too.

Deran also loved Adrian’s hair, which currently was kind of on the long side for him. It was wavy, almost curly and stuck out a little bit. He wanted to touch it to see if the curls were as soft as they looked. And if that wasn’t completely fucking stupid, he wanted to smell it. The pain in his chest got worse. He must have made a sound because Adrian turned around to look at him and whilst distracted, missed his footing.

Deran managed to catch him by the hand to stop Adrian from face-planting. Then he found himself too close to Adrian. Deran stopped breathing. He watched from a distance as Adrian got even closer until they were touching, chest to chest. He had forever to know that the kiss was coming. When it happened, it was just as he’d thought it would be. Soft, gentle, warm and cautious for the first few moments and then Deran was kissing him back, and then it suddenly wasn’t. It grew desperate and hot fast. They had been carefully holding their hips away from each other, but by the end they were pressed close and yep, it was seriously working for both.

It felt like everything he’d ever wanted. Everything he’d seen others have when they’d kissed and had despaired because he’d wanted it too. He’d wanted it with Adrian who was his best and  _only_  real friend. Deran came to his senses with his hands tangled in Adrian’s hair, with his own blown into their faces by the wind.

“Get a room girl fags!” Something hit Deran’s shoulder.

They broke apart quickly. Deran looked for the car, but it was speeding away from them and was nearly out of sight. Adrian found it first. The missile had been a half an orange, now smashed and covered in dirt. Adrian kicked it away.

Deran tried to figure out what to say, and Adrian looked like he was searching too, but in the end, they didn’t say anything. Instead they stared walking again. A few beats later Adrian slipped his hand into Deran’s and then they were holding hands and walking, and it felt right.

Deran allowed it for a mile before he shook it off.


End file.
